


You’ll Never Know

by teresa_agasgi



Category: the maze runner
Genre: F/M, The Death Cure, based off the movie with elements from the books, i haven’t read the books in years so forgive me for any inaccuracies, i still cant get over her death and it’s been six years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresa_agasgi/pseuds/teresa_agasgi
Summary: As the world began to fall, rubble, ash, and fire consumed her. Memories of earth, fire, air, and water. All the elements harmoniously swirling before her in a vivid dance of fleeting life.





	You’ll Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been six years and I still have been unable to get over Teresa’s death. She was such a special character to me. This work is dedicated to @rosegoldsoul because their story helped me process her death. Which sounds strange but it did. So thank you. :)

“I’m sorry. I tried” the girl sobbed as she pulled Thomas in for a kiss. Their first, and last, kiss. Teresa vowed that she’d get him to safety even if it meant she wouldn’t make it. He was what WICKED was waiting for. After years of trials and tests, they had finally found it. A cure. The cure lie within the boy who now lay injured on the roof of the compound. Teresa prayed Jorge and Brenda would pull through and find them. She heard the mechanical whirring of the Berg approaching and spotted its lights in the distance. _Please hurry_ was the only thought to cross her mind. 

“Come closer!” Teresa shouted. The Berg was too far away, Thomas would have to jump. How that would be possible with his current state was a mystery. They needed a miracle. Jorge managed to get the craft closer, close enough for Brenda to reach out and grab Thomas, pulling him to safety. Suddenly a large crack erupted through the air. The building adjacent to the WICKED complex had begun to collapse and it hit the roof with such force it knocked Teresa off her feet. She knew she wasn’t going to make it to safety. There was no way. As the complex began to fall out from under her, she looked only at Thomas. A faint whisper escaped her lips, even though she knew he’d never hear it. 

“I only ever cared for you.”

Memories flashed wildly through Teresa’s mind's eye. Her mother. Her beautiful mother who did not deserve the fate which was bestowed upon her. Memories from her childhood. She recalled her name before the Flare, before WICKED. Deedee. Memories of earth, fire, air, and water. All the elements harmoniously swirling before her in a vivid dance of fleeting life. 

Teresa mostly thought of Thomas. How when they first met she was taller than him, faster too. Memories of the two learning how to speak telepathically and the silent conversations they had just between them. She recalled when he left to go into the Maze. When they were reunited as she brought with her the message of Everything’s going to change. They shared laughter, love, and betrayal. Betrayal that shattered Thomas’s heart and felt like a kick in the gut. Deep down in her soul she regretted it, causing her friend such pain and confusion. 

As the world began to fall, rubble, ash, and fire consumed her. A hot tear slipped down her cheek when she recalled an old song she had heard what felt like so long ago. 

_You’ll never know just how much I miss you. You’ll never know just how much I care. And if I tried, I still couldn’t hide my love for you. You ought to know, for haven’t I told you so A million or more times? You went away and my heart went with you. I speak your name in my every prayer. If there is some way to prove that I love you, I swear I don’t know how. You’ll never know if you don’t know now._

Teresa wasn’t afraid of dying, it was inevitable. So when darkness and pain consumed her, the silence woke her.

**Author's Note:**

> I also haven’t read the books in four years so there may be inaccuracies. I wanted to use how she died in the movie along with elements from the book so I hope you like my story. :)


End file.
